Una esperanza para la felicidad!
by Americk98
Summary: Varias historias tristes de varias personas juntas, pero se enteraran que el tiempo tiene un futuro con felicidad para cada uno de ellos Felicidad, tristezas, misterios & muchas cosas mas alrededor de cada uno de ellos todo esto para poder encontrar su final Feliz Pasen & lean denle una opurtunidad
1. Chapter 1

Una esperanza para la felicidad

Que quede Claro Los personajes de Chobits & tsubasa Chronicles No son Míos Todos pertenecen al Gran grupo de Clamp La historia si es mía: 3

-dialogo

POV

**Flash Back**

**(PENSAMIENTO)**

* * *

2 niñas de aproximadamente 5 años cabellos rubios largos casi hasta el piso corrían por un gran patio, las 2 eran gemelas pero las podían diferencias por 2 grandes cosas, escucharon la voz de su madre

- Elda, Freya por favor entren ya es hora de la cena

- Ya vamos- dijeron las niñas al mismo tiempo mientras corrían hacia la entrada de la cocina

Freya era una niña muy carismática con mucha energía tenía unos bellos ojos color marrón mientras que su gemela Elda era diferente aunque Elda era muy deportiva y aprendió a tocar el piano se diferenciaba de su hermana porque ella tenía unos ojos muy claros casi dorados y algo muy raro tenia unas orejas de gato que nadie sabe porque nació así pero sus padres nunca la despreciaron.

En la cocina su madre estaba preparando los platos para servir, la mujer era muy hermosa pelo color azabache largo hasta la cintura y unos lindos ojos amatistas, cuando llegaron a sentarse a la mesa hay se encontraba su padre un agradable hombre de pelo corto y color negro unos lindos ojos azules que estaban bajo unos lentes

- Bien entonces a cenar- dijo la mujer mientras terminaba de servir los platos y colocarlos en la mesa

La cena paso muy tranquila mientras las niñas hablaban animadamente con sus padres sobre su día en la escuela, cuando era las 10 de la noche todos se fueron a descansar a sus respectivos cuartos, la noche transcurría hasta que a las 2 de la mañana se escuchó un ruido de algo caer, Elda poseía un gran oído así que despertó y bajo las escaleras hasta la sala donde vio que había un hombre con camisa blanca pantalones & zapatos negros parecía que buscaba algo, de repente la luz de la cocina se encendió e ilumino un poco la sala & de la puerta de la sala salió

- Padre – dijo Elda bajo para no ser escuchada

- Ryo que haces aquí?- pregunto el padre de Elda

- Donde tienes las escrituras de la casa de China?

- En el último cajón de la mesilla

- Por fin pero esto compensa lo que hice para ti

- Qué?

- Porque no me das a tu hija Elda

- & para que la quieres?

- Es obvio que será una gran noticia para la prensa

- No dejare que expongas a mi hija solo por tener algo raro

- Mmmm pues yo creo que si- dicho eso Ryo sacó un arma y apunto a el padre de Elda

- Elda corre- grito mi madre no me di cuenta cuando llego

- Valla ya llego la anfitriona- dijo ryo apuntando a Elda & disparo pero el disparo lo recibió la madre de Elda al ponerse delante de ella

Fue entonces que el padre de Elda se abalanzo contra Ryo y comenzaron a golpearse ya que arma salió volando hacia la cocina el padre de Elda la tomo pero fue golpeado y Ryo tomo el arma para luego dispararle Elda corrió hacia su padre & se inco junto a él y tomo su mano, ya que aún seguía vivo a duras penas

- vámonos- le dijo Ryo ofreciendo su mano a Elda

- no- decía Elda

- he dicho vámonos

- ya dije que no decía Elda con lágrimas en sus ojos

- Entonces morirás igual que tu padre & madre- pero esta de disparo sola cuando se dio cuenta que llego un hombre más alto que el con Pelo negro y ojos color Ruby en traje de policía haciendo que el disparo fuera a dar al hombro izquierdo de Elda

- Suelta el arma- decía el policía

- Y si no lo hago?

Yo lo are en eso escucharon el sonido de más carros de policía & de ambulancias & aprovecho ese momento para escapar

- Rápido una ambulancia ayuden a la niña

La niña fue puesta en la camilla, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre entonces volteo y vio a sus padres siendo cubiertos por sabanas y su hermana subió con ella a la ambulancia & después Elda se desmayo

-AAAAAh – grito una chica de máximo 17 años toda asustada y sudando- nuevamente esta pesadilla- & volteo a ver a su reloj que se encontraba en su mesilla de noche 2:00 A.m.

Siempre era lo mismo cada noche desde ese incidente así que se levantó y camino hasta su ventana notando que estaba nevando, después camino hacia su escritorio y de un cajón saco un álbum de fotos, comenzó a ver cada foto hasta llegar a una en específico. Había una familia de 4 integrantes, un hombre alto con lentes pelo negro y ojos azules a su lado estaba una mujer de pelo azabache y ojos amatistas y en un sillón 2 niñas de 5 años casi iguales ya que una tenía los ojos dorados y orejas de gato, acaricio la foto y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, luego cerro el libro & lo guardo fue cerca de su armario y se observó en su espejo de cuerpo completo, se comenzó a observar llevaba puesto un short azul marino con una camiseta blanca con la palabra HOPE en ella resaltando su hermosa figura de una chica muy esbelta , su pelo era rubio & totalmente largo casi llegando al piso tenía un fleco y 2 mechones de pelos tomados por 2 lacitos rosas, contemplo su cara ya no tenía las mismas facciones de niña como hace 12 años y al final observo dos cosas, las más importantes para ella sus orejas de gato y su marca de disparo en su hombro izquierdo, la imagen del hombre volvió a su mente haciendo que derramara unas cuantas lagrimas

- Han pasado 12 años & aun me atormentas porque no me dejas ser feliz? – decía Elda mientras volvía a su cama & trataba de dormir ya que mañana tenía que ir a la escuela otro lugar donde no le gustaba ir

CONTINUARA

* * *

Hola bueno esta historia se me ocurrió cuando veía películas de esas de tristeza pasados dolorosos etc. etc. en fin

Las parejas serán

ChiixFye

SakuraxShaoran

TomoyoxKurogane

& Freyax Kamui :3

Espero les guste el primer capitulo si quieren búsquenme en Facebook como

pages/Fanfics-de-Tsubasa-Chronicles-Sakura-Card-Ca ptor-Y-mas/370232583090868?ref=hl

hay más historias mías espero REVIEW


	2. Capitulo 2 : El comienzo

Una esperanza para la felicidad

Que quede Claro Los personajes de Chobits & tsubasa Chronicles No son Míos Todos pertenecen al Gran grupo de Clamp La historia si es mía: 3

-dialogo

POV

**Flash Back**

**(PENSAMIENTO)**

* * *

Freya POV

Otra vez escuche el grito de mi hermana parece ser que tuvo otra pesadilla, siempre es lo mismo por 12 años ha estado teniendo pesadillas sobre la noche cuando mis padres murieron

**Flash Back**

- **MMmmm que es ese ruido?- dije mientras me levantaba y salía de mi habitación fue entonces que oí a mi madre gritar Elda corre y después un disparo**

**Baje a toda prisa hasta llegar a la sala fue cuando vi a mi mama tirada en un charco de sangre**

- **Freya lla-llama a l-la poli-cia y un-una ambulancia ra-rapi-rapido**

**Hice lo que me dijo llame y di la dirección de la casa entonces escuche otro disparo provenía de la cocina me dirigí rápidamente y encontré a mi padre tirado en un charco de sangre mi hermana estaba a su lado tomándolo de la mano, y también había un hombre delante de el con arma en mano pero no logre escuchar lo que le decía a mi hermana ya que había llegado un policía y me pidió que me quedara afuera y así lo hice pero cuando iba a salir oí otro disparo y después entraron unas personas de la ambulancia y se llevaron a mi hermana estaba sangrando demasiado, la metieron a la ambulancia y note cuando ella vio que mis padres eran cubiertos por unas mantas entonces me miro y después se desmayó. Llegando a hospital la metieron en la sala de urgencias estaba perdiendo mucha sangre llame a mi tío Hideki por suerte me sabia su número el vino junto a su amigo shinbo y estuvieron hablando con el doctor luego hideki entro en la sala en la que estaba mi hermana**

- **Shinbo porque hideki entro hay?**

- **A ver cómo te explico bueno veras tu hermana perdió mucha sangre y hideki le dará un poco para que se mejore**

- **Ya veo**

**Después de que mi hermana se recuperó nos tuvieron que adoptar Shinbo y su esposa Takako ya que ellos por ser amigos de la familia mis padres dejaron escrito en el testamento que ellos se harían cargo de nosotras si les pasaba algo. Mi hermana y yo nos mudamos a Tokio a una casa muy grande, pero algo raro pasaba con Elda parecía que él no aceptaba a Takako y shinbo como nuestros padres, ella ya los conocía y los quiere mucho pero desde el día en que recibió el disparo ya nunca fue la misma así que solo los llama por su nombres**

** Fin del Flas Back**

Ahora estoy aquí caminando hacia el cuarto de mi hermana para ver como esta, abro cuidadosamente la puerta y la veo ya acostada en su cama entro para taparla bien con las cobijas y luego salgo y cierro cuidadosamente la puerta y me voy a mi cuarto a descansar ya que mañana volveremos a la escuela y será un día totalmente largo

A la mañana siguiente una alarma sonaba sin parar en el Cuarto de Elda

6:00 A.M.

ELDA POV

- Mmmmm!- apago la alarma y se levantó y se dirigió a abrir las cortinas y note que había nieve pfff parece que oí llevare un suéter grueso

Me dirigí al baño de mi cuarto para ducharme, después de ducharme me comencé a vestir y me puse el uniforme de la preparatoria consistía en una falda Roja a cuadros tableada que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una blusa de manga corta color blanca con un moño rojo y un chaleco negro con el escudo de la escuela me puse mis calcetas que me quedaban más arriba de las rodillas y después mis zapatos negros, luego fui a mi tocador a peinar mi largo cabello después amarre 2 mechones de mi pelo con lazos color rojo para hacer juego al uniforme. Antes de salir de mi cuarto Tome otro suéter y mi mochila negra, baje las escaleras y llegue al comedor hay estaba Shinbo y takako

- Buenos Días

- Buenos días Elda- dijo Takako sonriéndome cosa que se me hizo raro ya que siempre le molesta que no le digo madre o mama

- Parece que Freya ya tardo en levantarse

- No te preocupes mama ya desperté perdón es que no encontraba el moño

- Bueno será mejor que desayunen que se les ara tarde yo me tengo que ir adiós mis niñas- dijo Shinbo para después darnos un beso en la frente otra cosa rara parece que hoy es día de locos

Mi hermana y yo terminamos de almorzar y nos despedimos de Takako, salimos caminando hacia la escuela no estaba tan lejos

- Rayos nuestros uniformes de porristas los tenía que ir a traer ayer en la noche- dijo Freya mientras golpeada su frente con su mano

- No te preocupes yo iré por ellos- dije

- Pero…

- Sin peros no te preocupes iré lo más rápido posible- dicho eso di vuelta y comencé a correr hacia la tintorería

Freya siguió caminando la calle hasta dar la vuelta y encontrarse con Sakura, Shaoran Tomoyo y Eriol

- y Elda?- pregunto Sakura una chica de hermosos ojos verdes jade con una silueta perfecta y pelo corto un poco más arriba de los hombros color castaño rojizo

- Fue por nuestros uniformes de porrista dice que no tardara mejor vámonos no creo que tarde tanto

Dicho eso los 5 se fueron a la escuela, mientras Elda llego a la tintorería y recogió los 4 uniformes de porrista. Era el de Freya, Sakura, Tomoyo y el de ella cuando abrió la puerta de la tintorería para salir choco con alguien y callo sentada al piso

- Auch lo siento mucho no me fije- dijo la voz de otra mujer

- Ah?- Elda volteo a ver hacia arriba y vio a una mujer de máximo 23 o 24 años su pelo era totalmente negro y lacio estaba atado en 2 coletas y llevaba puesto una falda negra con una blusa rosa y un saco negro tenía unos ojos color rubí y por su acento creo que es de otro lugar, la mujer me ofreció su mano para ayudarme y yo la acepte

- No se preocupe yo tampoco me fije perdón- dije para luego recoger las bolsas de mis uniformes

- Eres estudiante de preparatoria verdad?

- Si

- A cual vas?

- Voy a la preparatoria "Estrella Negra"

- O una muy buena escuela

- Si

- Bueno un gusto me llamo Meiling Li y tú?

- Soy Elda Hiroshi Zhimizu

- Bueno entonces tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver- dicho eso la mujer se fue y cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, me perdí la inauguración así que corrí hacia la escuela

Cuando llegue a la escuela, fui directo con mi psicóloga Yuuko para que me ayudara a pasar, cuando entre me dijo que había un nuevo maestro de química y que también seria tutor de mi grupo me dio un papel donde explicaba mi retraso, llegue a mi salón y toque

- Pase- escuche la voz de un hombre

Cuando abrí la puerta se encontraba mi nuevo profesor era más alto que yo, tenía unos ojos color azul y pelo rubio era delgado pero se veía muy bien, llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa azul marino me miraba raro parecía que me estaba escaneando, analizándome todo, se quedó muy embelesado mirándome hasta que dijo

- Que desea?- me pregunto

- Soy Elda soy de este grupo

- & porque tardo?

Me dirijo hacia él y le entregue la hoja que me dio Yukko

- Bueno por esta ocasión lo pasare pero espero que no sigas llegando tarde entendido- me lo dijo pero en un tono un poco divertido y después me regalo una sonrisa hizo que sintiera mi corazón muy cálido

- Si profesor…

- Fye D. Flourite

- Si profesor Flourite

Después me dirijo a mi asiento, la clase paso muy rápido el profesor Fye es muy amable y divertido a todos nos agradaba.

- Hey porque tardabas tanto?- pregunto Freya

- Cuando salía de la tintorería choque con una joven y me quede hablando

- Ok es que ya me habías preocupado. y dimos por terminada la plática en clase siempre me distraía viendo a la ventana por la nieve que cubría el patio se veía hermoso.

Cuando era la hora del almuerzo todos mis amigos y amigas nos sentábamos en los comedores ya que como había nevado todo el patio está cubierto de nieve , comimos tranquilamente hasta que decidí salir a tomar aire fresco y en eso escuche el ruido de un gato y cuando vi había uno pequeño y de color blanco este corrió hacia más atrás del jardín y lo seguí, cuando lo encontré estaba en un lugar donde me encanta estar era un jardín donde cuando es primavera de llena de tulipanes de colores mis segundas flores favoritas acogí al gato y le di un poco de mi almuerzo, oí un crujido de una rama romperse voltee pero no había nadie pensé que tal vez eran los chicos buscándome, así que me fui. Cuando iba saliendo del patio note que ya no llevaba uno de mis listones regrese a buscarlo pero este ya no estaba así que decidí ir a mi casillero a buscar otro. Llegue a mi casillero y cogí un listón rojo mientras lo ponía observe que en mi casillero estaba una foto de mi hermana y yo cuando solo teníamos 5 años. Cerré mi casillero y me fui a clases

Después de clases tenía ensayo con las porristas y hay se encontraba como siempre Ami Umari con sus amigas, Ami es la chica más popular de la escuela es rubia y con ojos verdes, tiene el cuerpo perfecto aunque a decir verdad entre esa competencia estamos Sakura, Tomoyo mi hermana & yo, todos dicen que mi hermana & yo parecemos unas muñequitas de porcelana por la piel muy blanca que poseemos aunque tenemos casi la misma altura yo me siento más pequeña pero eso no importa.

Como siempre todas me llaman fenómeno o deforme, siempre me molestan porque tengo orejas raras cuando iba al kínder no era gran problema ya que muchos pensaron que era una diadema todo cambio cuando iba en 5 de primaria ya que nadie podía creer que alguien de 5° usara juguetitos de niños hasta que se dieron cuenta que así eran mis orejas pero ya no me importa, cuando terminamos de ensayar todas esas chicas me dijeron que tenía que recoger el material.

- Quieres ayuda?- me pregunto tomoyo y ahí estaba mi hermana y sakura

- No se preocupen yo puedo váyanse yo llegare a casa más tarde además tengo que ir con Yukko

- Bien nos vemos en casa- dijo mi hermana mientras se iban a los vestidores a bañarse cambiarse e irse

Yo empecé a recoger los balones y los listones y los llevaba al almacén, solo faltaba una bolsa de balones pero cuando iba saliendo del almacén volvía a caer por chocar con alguien

- Auch- exclame luego alce mi mirada y se encontraba el profesor Fye con la bolsa de los balones

- Lo siento déjame ayudarte- me ofreció su mano me ayudo a levantarme y llevo la bolsa de los balones

- Gracias

- No hay de que no me pareció correcto que todas las porristas te dejaran sola

- Me querían ayudar mis amigas pero no importa siempre lo hago

- Valla bueno será mejor que te vayas a cambiar parece ser que eres la última en la escuela

- Si, lo se bueno hasta luego profesor- y me fui a las duchas, después de vestirme y cuando Salí fui a ver a Yukko

- Hola linda que hay?

- Hola, bueno quería decirte que las pesadillas son más seguidas

- Ya te lo dije mientras tú no lo quieras olvidar nunca desaparecerán, esos fantasmas solo viven porque tú lo deseas

- Bueno pero es que no creo que...

- No te preocupes puedo ver que en tu futuro habrá una persona que te ayudara a olvidar eso, además tú también ayudaras a esa persona a olvidar su pasado y serán felices aunque en toda relación habrá gente que quiera separarlos

- y quien es esa persona?

- Tú lo tendrás que averiguar

- Ok, bueno me tengo que ir adiós nos vemos mañana

- Adiós querida cuídate

Cuando Salí de la sala de Yukko me encontré nuevamente con Fye

- Sigues aquí?

- Es que después de clases tengo cita con Yukko

- Valla, bueno y ahora ya te vas

- Si

- Déjame acompañarte

- No se preocupe no vivo lejos

- Por favor no me llames de usted, me hace sentir viejo y solo tengo 23 años-

23 años? Wow es demasiado joven

- O es muy joven

- Apenas de gradué

- Ya veo

- Cuando estemos fuera de la escuela llámame Fye

- Está bien, entonces tu dime Elda

- Me parece bien, y bueno por dónde vives?

- Vivo por el parque que está a 6 cuadras de la escuela, solo doy otra vuelta camino otras 2 cuadras y está mi casa

- Bueno entonces deja acompañarte hasta el parque

- Claro

Caminamos hasta el parque, el transcurso fue muy silencioso el siempre iba sonriendo me pregunto que hace que sonría así, pero lo malo es que esa sonrisa esconde algo no la siento tan sincera parece muy falsa y triste

- Bueno ya llegamos bueno hasta luego Elda- dicho eso me beso la mejilla y se fue yo solo me quede hay y puse mi mano en mi mejilla, sentí que mi corazón latía fuertemente y mis mejillas se sonrojaban que es esto?

Llegue a casa y ya estaba la comida, Shinbo y Takako llegarían tarde, creo que sería bueno empezar a llamarlos padres, lo pensare después de cenar fui a la habitación especial donde había un piano y una chimenea con grandes ventanales que daban una bella vista al jardín, me senté junto el ventanal y leí un libro.

- Ya no has pintado últimamente Chii

- Ehh? – vi a mi hermana en una esquina de la habitación viendo un paisaje, me levante y camine hacia ella- si tienes razón tal vez cuando tenga tiempo lo are

- Si, oye llegaste más tarde de lo normal que paso cuéntame

- No pasó nada

- Vamos somos hermanas no me puedes ocultar nada

- Ok, bueno cuando Salí del salón de Yuuko me encontré con el Profesor Fye , y me dijo que si quería me acompañaba al parque y pues acepte

- Espera al maestro Flourite le dices Fye?

- Él me dijo que fuera de la escuela le podía decir Fye

- O de acuerdo continua

- & eso es todo

- Valla

- Bueno después de que ustedes se fueron como estaba recogiendo las cosas el me ayudo y por eso nos volvimos a ver

- Qué lindo jeje bueno el profesor es muy guapo sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?

- Freya es un maestro no pienses en otras cosas

- Jajá no te enojes solo era broma pero tú no sabes cómo puede ser el futuro

- No digas tonterías mejor vámonos a dormir

Y cada una se fue a su cuarto

* * *

FYE POV

Bueno que digo de mí, soy un hombre de 23 años apenas graduado de la universidad de profesores, me mude a Tokio para conseguir trabajo en alguna escuela, mi hermano gemelo Yuui me ayudo a comprar una casa aquí aunque no es muy grande pero es muy acogedora, hace 1 año que me divorcie de Meilin por haberme engañado y no puedo superarlo hasta hoy que comencé mi primer día como maestro de ciencias en la Preparatoria Estrella negra, vi a una hermosa chica que me recuerda a mi madre fallecida, y ahora me tienen aquí pensando en lo que hice hace unos momentos

- Dios mío la bese, bueno fue en la mejilla pero me demandaran? Ya no es una niña pero lo parece , dios me demandaran, esperen fue fuera de la escuela pero aaaa no sé qué hacer

Mi hermano me metió en esto grr

**Flash back**

**Era domingo en la mañana me levante y me arregle en eso sonó el timbre de mi casa y cuando abrí se encontraba Meilin**

- **Que quieres?- le pregunte**

- **Por favor perdóname dame otra oportunidad**

- **Ya te lo dije no lo are no después de lo que me hiciste por favor vete**

- **Por favor perdóname- me lo dijo llorando pero esta vez no me dejare vencer**

- **Bien pero no me dejare vencer- dicho eso se fue**

**Después sonó el teléfono**

- **SI?**

- **Fye que crees?**

- **Que pasa Yuui?**

- **Te conseguí trabajo en una preparatoria muy prestigiosa**

- **Enserió?**

- **Si mañana empiezas así que arréglate bien**

- **Gracias eres de lo mejor, bye**

- **Adiós**

**Genial mañana empezare a trabajar, prepare mis cosas para el día siguiente y estaba muy ansioso. A la mañana siguiente me arregle y vestí correctamente desayune y me fui a la escuela.**

**Cuando llegue estaba la presentación, avisaron cuales son los nuevos maestros y solo hubo 3 incluyéndome a mí pero parece que el de educación física no estaba, después de la presentación y la inauguración del nuevo año escolar nos asignaron a los grupos y me toco ser el tutor del grupo 2-B.**

**Todos se presentaron y comencé a tomar lista**

- **Takuma Saeki**

- **Aquí**

- **Mihara Chiharu**

- **Aquí**

- **Yanagisawa Naoko**

- **Aquí**

- **Yamasaki Takashi**

- **Aquí**

- **Sasaki Rika**

- **Aquí**

- **Kinomoto Sakura**

- **Aquí**

- **Daidouji Tomoyo **

- **Li Shaoran- esperen Li?**

- **Aquí- respondio y se levanto de su asiento parece ser que el primo de Meilin es mi alumno**

- **Ami Umari**

- **Aquí profesor- se levanto una chica rubia y ojos verdes y me dio una mirada coqueteándome pero no me interesa nada y menos una alumna aunque no soy muy grande solo tengo 23 años**

- **Hiragizawa Eriol**

- **Aquí**

- **Hiroshi Elda- pero nadie me respondio**

- **No se encuentra**

- **Lo siento profesor pero mi hermana aun no llega- dijo una chica que me recordó mucho a mi madre, pelo rubio y largo piel blanca como la porcelana pero solo se diferencia porque sus ojos son totalmente marrones**

- **Bien, Hiroshi Freya**

- **Aquí- me dijo la chica**

**Después de tomar lista con todos empecé mi clase, soy el profesor de ciencias me tocaba 2 horas, así que puse unos trabajos y cuando explicaba unas preguntas tocaron la puerta**

- **Pase- dije y en eso entro al salón una preciosa chica igual a la que me dijo que no había llegado su hermana, tales ella es la hermana, la analice perfectamente hasta que note que tenía unas orejas de gato?**

- **Que se le ofrece?- pregunte**

- **Soy alumna de este grupo**

- **Y porque llego tarde?- no dijo nada solo se acercó y me entrego una hoja, era de Yuuko una amiga de la escuela**

**"Fye querido amigo, mi querida alumna llego tarde porque tenía una cita médica y por favor te pido la dejas pasar, es una lindura te lo digo de verdad si no velo por ti mismo**

**Besos Yuuko"**

- **Bueno que no se vuelva a repetir **

- **Si profesor…**

- **Fye D. Flourite**

- **Si profesor Flourite**

**Después tomo asiento y yo seguí la clase, aunque no paraba de verla era idéntica a mi madre excepto por sus tiernas orejitas. Cuando tocaron todos salieron, hasta el día del almuerzo yo estaba desayunando en mi despacho hasta que preferí salir a tomar aire, estaba caminando por el patio hasta que vi que la hermana de mi alumna seguía un gato más al fondo del jardín, creo la niña se llama Elda, la seguí y efectivamente fue a ver al gato pero por accidente al quererme acercar para verla pero no ser visto rompí la rama de un árbol que estaba ahí y tuve que irme mientras me iba encontré uno de sus listones lo tome y corrí hacia mi despacho, me senté y comencé a ver el listón de Elda siento que esa chica será algo muy importante que cambiara mi vida.**

**Toda la mañana estuvo normal, cuando terminaron las clases decidí conocer bien la escuela y recorrí toda la escuela, termine visitando la cancha y vi a las porristas ensayar, me senté en las gradas para verlas, soy hombre y tengo impulsos por favor pero me sorprendí en ver a esas hermosas muñecas de porcelana las hermanas mis alumnas pero me sorprendí mucho eran muy parecidas solo porque una tenía unas orejitas raras pero a mi parecer muy tiernas. Cuando terminaron su ensayo dejaron solita a Chii, se preguntaran quien es Chii, bueno a mi madre le decían Chii y como Elda se parece mucho a ella me pareció perfecto ese apodo, note que se quedó sola recogiendo los materiales que ocuparon y no me pareció justo que fuera ella sola, note que solo quedaba una bolsa de balones así que me levante y tome la bolsa para llevarlo al almacén y cuando abrí la puerta ella choco conmigo y callo sentada**

- **Auch- Exclamo y luego alzo su vista para verme y pude notar que sus ojos eran preciosos eran dorados raros pero hermosos**

- **Lo siento déjame ayudarte le ofrecí mi mano la levante y después lleve los balones a la bodega**

- **Gracias- me dijo y me regalo una sonrisa me pareció preciosa e hizo a mi corazón latir muy fuerte**

- **No hay de que no me pareció correcto que todas las porristas te dejaran sola- le dije **

- **Me querían ayudar mis amigas pero no importa siempre lo hago**

- **Valla bueno será mejor que te vayas a cambiar parece ser que eres la última en la escuela- y si era la última alumna a mi parecer nadie está a esta hora en la escuela**

- **Si, lo es bueno hasta luego profesor- y se fue, y después yo me dirijo a mi despacho recordando esos momentos con ella quisiera otra vez hablar con ella, Salí de mi despacho y comencé a caminar a la salida hasta que la vi salir del despacho de la psicóloga Yuuko**

- **Sigues aquí?- le pregunte**

- **Es que después de clases tengo cita con Yukko**

- **Valla, bueno y ahora ya te vas**

- **Si**

- **Déjame acompañarte – le digo sin siquiera pensarlo**

- **No se preocupe no vivo lejos**

- **Por favor no me llames de usted, me hace sentir viejo y solo tengo 23 años- lo se soy muy joven y cuando ella me dice usted me siento viejo**

- **O es muy joven**

- **Apenas de gradué**

- **Ya veo**

- **Cuando estemos fuera de la escuela llámame Fye- le dije **

- **Está bien, entonces tu dime Elda**

- **Me parece bien, y bueno por dónde vives?**

- **Vivo por el parque que está a 6 cuadras de la escuela, solo doy otra vuelta camino otras 2 cuadras y está mi casa**

- **Bueno entonces deja acompañarte hasta el parque**

- **Claro**

**El camino era muy callado, solo sonreí aunque era falsa mi sonrisa pero nadie lo sospecha pero creo que ella lo noto **

- **Bueno ya llegamos bueno hasta luego Elda- dicho eso la bese en la mejilla y me fui dejándola hay petrificada por el beso, cuando llegue a mi casa me di cuenta de lo que hice **

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ahora estoy aquí analizando las cosas, esa chica no sé como pero hizo que por un momento me sintiera muy feliz, no me había sentido así desde mi divorcio, parece que tal vez ella es la chica de la que me había dicho Yuuko, tal vez ella me ayudara a olvidar mi pasado pero.. lo que no entiendo es que pasado tiene ella?

Y así pasaron las semanas, siempre nos veíamos en la salida, la encaminaba hasta el parque, a veces se quedaba a platicar conmigo en el parque hasta que un día paso algo maravilloso algo que nunca lo olvidare.

* * *

Hola... Bueno aqui dejo el segundo Capitulo de esta historia aws amo esta pareja y conforme la historia se contara la vida de cada pareja pero primero empezaremos con los protagonistas :D

Espero REWIEVS porfavor si tienen algun comentario dejenlo

Nos vemos a la proxima


End file.
